


unwind me with your fingers

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: The universe wasabsolutelyunfair, Kita Shinsuke realized.For the smuggest, most cunning man that Kita knew was allowed to attain such a dangerously lethal skill up in his repertoire:fingering.Being a setter meant that Atsumu was freakishlygoodat controlling his fingers, and Kita was the one who would experience the byproduct of his lover's endless volleyball training.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	unwind me with your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, was a product of me not being able to sleep AJSKGHFK special thanks to Rose and Vo as you both constantly enabled my horknee-ness a lot, especially with the hc that Atsumu is just ridiculously good with his fingers since he's a setter. This was also inspired by [si_oh_t's](https://twitter.com/si_oh_t/status/1369342196978233357?s=20) latest NSFW art of AtsuKita, so please support their art on Twitter!
> 
> As usual, please read the tags or the content warning (which I will state below) before you proceed to read the fic!
> 
>  **Content Warning** : sex, fingering, and, multiple orgasms. 
> 
> Thank you for giving my fic a read, and I hope you'll like it!<3

The universe was _absolutely_ unfair, Kita Shinsuke realized.

For the smuggest, most cunning man that Kita knew was allowed to attain such a dangerously lethal skill up in his repertoire: _fingering_.

The accusation sounded downright ridiculous– blaming other people does not help to solve anything, let alone blaming nonexistent gods for a prowess that was supposed to be useful and sought after in the bed. 

But now, as Kita trembled with pleasure on top of Miya Atsumu’s thick thighs, watching as his talented fingers slip in and out of his raw, fucked out hole, his delirious mind can’t help but curse and thank the deities for this sweet and painful pleasure.

For Atsumu knew just how well he could control his fingers, and he’s more than eager to show off his hard-earned expertise by bringing Kita closer to the precipice of ecstasy, wringing out as many orgasms as he could _just_ with his fingers.

“Look up to the mirror, Shin. Ya look so wrecked,” Atsumu whispered, awed by what he was seeing, “Yer takin’ three of my fingers so well. Think ya can come for a second time, just from this?”

Kita languidly blinked his eyes, the tears that pooled in them trickling down his sweaty cheeks. They sat in front of a full-length mirror in Atsumu’s room, close enough that some of Kita’s cum from earlier painted their lewd reflection, making an obscene masterpiece for them both to remember. With his back leaning against Atsumu’s toned chest, his knees were weakly pulled backward along with the position, displaying his tight right of muscles that were red and raw from the setter’s fingers, jizz and lube mixing together on his ass.

All that Kita could do was throw his head back and moan when the pads of Atsumu’s fingers stroked against his prostate, brushing hard enough at the sensitive bundle that stars danced at the back of his eyelids.

Atsumu smirked, clearly satisfied at how he was able to turn his lover into this messy, pleasured state. His eyes continued to watch their reflection against the mirror, burning the images of Kita’s hole stretching and _gaping_ from his fingers, of the blush that overtook his face and body, and of every twitch and whimper that was punched out of him.

He was absolutely lucky, Atsumu realized, for the universe sealed his faith with a lover that allowed him to appreciate his sensitive body like this.

“Ya haven’t answered my question, Shin,” Atsumu reminded him, purposely thrusting harder in the next slide to punctuate his words. Kita keened, throwing his head forward and screaming from the blinding pleasure. Once Atsumu knew that he got Kita’s attention, he slowed down the shift of his fingers, giving him time to listen carefully and relishing the quiver of his tight muscles. “Can ya come for a second time, just from my fingers?”

The walls of Kita’s hole squeezed tighter after that, sucking Atsumu’s fingers even deeper. From the glazed look in his eyes, Atsumu knew that it was taking longer for Kita’s mind to catch up with the spiraling pleasure, but the sluggish nod that came from the farmer was enough of a sign that he was still coherent; that he was still trying to be _good_ for him, despite the hazy pleasure that reigned his body. “–can. I can.” Kita answered, his voice hoarse.

Atsumu’s fingers moved before he even spoke, eliciting another whimper from Kita’s dry lips. “Alright. Gonna make ya cum for me, Shin. Wanna make ya feel good ‘cause of me.” The setter said, resuming to seek his goal. 

With his free hand, Atsumu pulled Kita’s left thigh further apart, revealing the farmer’s hard dick and pink, fluttering hole even further to the mirror. The blush that settled on Kita’s cheeks seemed to deepen at the sight, and whatever protest that he was about to spout at Atsumu was lost when the setter picked up his pace, moans after moans spilling into the room instead. 

_Good_ , Atsumu thought. _He’s close_. 

Atsumu curled his fingers after they slid in, reaching for that one spot that was memorized by the muscles of his hands, knowing exactly that they would turn Kita crazy if they were touched. The mirror told him that his fingers were doing exactly what he had wanted to, as Kita’s head had weakly lolled to rest on his neck, face twisted with pleasure and pain as his climax neared.

“Fuck, faster, Atsumu, _please_ –” Kita choked, his hands clawing with desperation at the setter’s biceps, “I’m close– _fuck_ , I’m coming!”

Atsumu pumped his fingers faster and _rougher_ into Kita’s hole, and after a few seconds, his lover came with a weak cry, his hips spasming from the powerful pleasure while his dick spurted with release, painting his abdomen and the mirror with a second wave of cum. The setter did not relent his thrusts, continuing to fuck his fingers into Kita’s hole to milk everything out of him, only stopping when a pained whine was heard in the air.

They both sat there, waiting to come down from the high of their pleasure.

But once Kita got back his bearings, the fingers in his hole were carefully pulled away and he was gently moved to Atsumu’s bed.

“Don’t think that we are done yet, Shin,” Atsumu teasingly said, breaking the bubble of comfort that Kita was in, “I still haven’t come yet, ya know?”

And if he’s walking with a horrible limp tomorrow morning, Kita guessed that he could cuss and thank the universe for that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated<3
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: **@onigirikita**


End file.
